Konoha Gakuen: Rider Wars
by Egghead
Summary: Summary: Monsters are loose all over the world and only one breed of warriors can stop them. They are called Kamen Riders. Summary: I don't own Naruto or any of the Kamen Rider franchise, ok?
1. I will transform

**Konoha Gakuen: Rider Warz**

**(Summary: Monsters are loose all over the world and only one breed of warriors can stop them. They are called Kamen Riders. Summary: I don't own Naruto or any of the Kamen Rider franchise, ok?)**

**Chapter 1: I Will Transform**

**Fifty years ago, monsters appeared out of nowhere and started terrorizing the innocents. It didn't matter if they were Fangires, Imagins, Worms or were called by any other names, these beasts plunged the world into a new age of darkness.**

**But at the same time, a new breed of mysterious yet powerful masked warriors also appeared to combat their menace. These warriors are called Kamen Riders and this is their story.**

"Aww man... Looks like I'm lost again." A lankily built figure grumbles from atop his dirt bike which was painted bright orange with black flames and had a large knapsack strapped to the back. The rider himself had on a tinted motorcyle helmet with the same bright orange/black flames color scheme as his motorcycle and wore an orange jumpsuit with black stripes along the arms and the legs as well as black/orange hiking boots.

"Why the hell did they have to put the damned school out here in the middle of nowhere?" The figure mutters as he reaches up and removes his helmet, revealing a ruggedly handsome looking teenage boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker-like marks on both cheeks.

The boy's name is Uzumaki Naruto. An orphan who had been raised by an old family friend named Sarutobi Hiruzen. Naruto's parents were lost and presumed KIA in the great Rider War 14 years ago and Sarutobi had adopted and raised him as if he was his own grandson.

Now 15 years old, Naruto was ready to follow in the footsteps of his parents and become a full fledged rider himself.

Assuming he can find the place that is.

The blonde teen looks around and tries to get his bearings. His surrogate grandfather had provided him directions to the school which was actually a secret training facility of the next generation of riders. He followed the directions he was was given till he turned right towards an alleyway in a nondescript part of town and ended up in a dense and creepy looking forest with nothing but an old faded foot path to follow.

"Stupid Jiisan... Couldn't he have given me more specific instructions on how to get to the school? Honestly..." Naruto mutters as he studies the piece of paper which contain the directions to the school again. But he suddenly looks up as the sounds of a battle nearby reaches his ears.

He frowns to himself as he fingers a plain black box the size of a slightly larger deck of playing cards inside a pocket in his jumpsuit. This was his henshin device and while he was only able to use it to transform into an ordinary, blank slate rider strong enough to beat muggers and defend himself from the occasional monsters, it is a cherished memento from his parents and he wouldn't trade it for anything else.

Investigating the disturbance and witnesses what seems to be a battle between a staff wielding kamen rider in a blue-black armor with fins on his forearms, the back of both legs and on top of his helmet and a much larger kamen rider in orange armor and black tiger stripes with claws in place of hands. And from the looks of it, the blue-black kamen rider seemed to be having a lot of difficulty against his opponent's brutal attacks.

To Naruto though, something seemed definitely off about the tiger themed rider and upon closer scrutiny, the blonde teenager realized why.

The savage rider's armor didn't make him look animalistic, it was his actual body. The way the sleek muscles quivered with exertion and the powerful jaw muscles with sharp teeth clench and move made him look too oraganic. Aside from those factors, there was also the distinct absence of any kind of transformation anywhere in the tiger-like rider's body.

As Naruto debated on what to do, he overhears their conversation in the middle of their fight.

"Why are you doing this Mizuki? Why have you willingly chosen to become the very thing we've been trained to defeat and destroy?" The fish themed rider asked as he held back his opponent's attack with his staff.

"Ain't it obvious Iruka? This world only belongs to the strong like the monsters." The monstrous being identified as Mizuki answered." And thanks to the power they gave me, I get to be a part of that world."

"But what about the lives they've ruined? All the friends we've lost against them? Don't their sacrifice mean anything to you?" The one called Iruka persisted.

Mizuki barks out in laughter. "Are you kidding me? What have I gotten inreturn of my years of service as a rider? Absolutely NOTHING! The monsters had the right idea when they invaded our world. Humans are weak, a waste of oxygen and space. And I have absolutely no attachment to this world so why should I care if the entire human race is exterminated? I'm powerful and immortal and that's all that matters to me now."

The last callous statement from Mizuki clinched it for Naruto. Being raised and taught the way he was, it was only natural that he hated traitors. In the words of one of his tutors, 'Those who don't follow the rules are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are even bigger trash'. And Mizuki is one of the biggest there is.

Looking at his henshin device, Naruto didn't really know how much help he could be. But he'd be damned if he was gonna let Mizuki get away like this.

"Right then." Naruto said to himself resolutely as he willed his henshin belt to existence around his waist. "Henshin." As he uttered the command phrase, he slides the plain black rectangle to the empty slot on his henshin belt's buckle and transforms into plain grey, lightly armored kamen rider with blank visor card reader on his left arm and a helmet with a vaguely vulpine design.

"Arghhh!" Naruto looks up and sees that Mizuki had sent Iruka flying back with a slashing attack with his claws as sparks flew from the blue clad rider's armor. The blonde knew he had to move quickly or else, the man was finished. He opens his card reader and takes out one of the few cards he had from his advent deck on his deck and places it into the Blank Visor before closing it up.

"Trick Vent." A computerized voice spoke as four perfect copies of Naruto appears besides him and charges at Mizuki to attack him. The beastly rider looked caught off guard by the surprise attack, enabling the real Naruto to hurry towards Iruka to assist him.

"You alright mister?" Naruto asks as he helps the blue-black rider get back up to his feet.

"I'm ok. Thanks for the assist." Iruka said gratefully.

"Don't thank me yet. Those clones I sent won't last very long so you better come up with a way to beat this guy before then." Naruto said. "The name's Uzumaki Naruto by the way."

"Naruto?" Iruka repeated. "You're the one that the Headmaster sent me to accompany to the school because these woods are very easy to get lost in."

"So I noticed." Naruto said dryly before one of his clones suddenly fly past them and disappears. "Dammit. He's already beaten them." He curses as he turns to face an emerging Mizuki.

"Who the hell are you to stick your nose in my business, brat? And you're just a blank so what makes you think you even stand a chance against me?" Mizuki growls.

Instead of answering, Naruto opens his Blank Visor again, takes out another card from his deck and slides it into his reader before closing it and charging forward. With an announcement of "Sword Vent", a sword resembling a kukri blade appears in Naruto's hand and he uses it to attack Mizuki.

Mizuki blocks the attack and tries to slash at Naruto but the young rider manages to evade Mizuki's claws and fires off a quick roundhouse kick to the traitor's midsection and following it up with headstrike with the pommel of his blade. Unfortunately, Mizuki's body was as hard as a rock so he was unaffected by the attack and even managed to clip Naruto with a backhand which sent him flying back.

Undaunted by the strength of his opponent, Naruto recovers quickly and charges forward again. By accident or sheer luck, Naruto ducks under Mizuki's counterattack, swipes at him with his blade, and manages to blind his left eye with the attack.

"ARGGGHHHH! My eye!" Mizuki screams in pain as he clutches at his eye. "You'll pay for that with your life brat!" Moving faster then it was thought possible, Mizuki was suddenly in front of Naruto and savagely batters him before sending the boy flying back and undoing his transformation. Iruka tries to intervene but was also sent crashing against the trees.

"You're finished brat. Ain't nobody who's gonna help you now. And once I'm done with you, it'll be Iruka's turn." Mizuki said evily as he slowly walks towards Naruto who coughs out blood and struggles to get back up to his feet but fails.

_"Dammit... It can't end here. I can't die in a place like this at the hands of someone like Mizuki." _Naruto thought to himself as Mizuki stops in front of him and raises his claw.

"Now you die." Mizuki and slashes down. But before he can connect, an orange blur intercepts the attack and knocks him away. Recovering quickly, the traitor looks at who interfered and was surprised to see another monster, this one resembling a large cybernetic nine tailed fox, standing protectively in front of the brat and growling at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mizuki asks the fox. "That brat is the enemy and not me. Out of my way!" When the fox doesn't move from his spot in front of Naruto, Mizuki attacks again and appears to wound the fox with a swipe of his claw but is forced to take cover when the fox retaliates by spitting out a number of fireballs at him.

For his part, Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. A monster was defending a human like him. But then he remembers the words his surrogate grandfather said to him a long time ago.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**"Naruto Kun. While it's true that Riders are the only ones who can defeat the monsters that threaten humanity, you also have to remember that not all monsters wish for our world's destruction. Where do you think our powers as Kamen Riders come from? One day, you will unlock the true potential of your device and that is when your own destiny will unfold."**_

_**(Flashback End)**_

_"Is this what you meant Jiisan?"_ Naruto thought to himself as he watched the cybernetic fox look around it's surroundings for a sign of Mizuki. The blonde's eyes then travels to the furrows made by Mizuki's claws on the fox's back. A black, viscous substance is seen oozing from the damage and the way that the fox was having difficulty with it's movements suggested that it was affecting it. _"Is this fox really saving me from Mizuki?"_

A bellow of rage snaps Naruto out of his musings. He looks up just in time to see Mizuki almost on top of him with his claws raised. But once again, the cybernetic fox rams into the traitor and sends him flying back towards the woods.

"YOU BLOODY TRAITOR!" Mizuki screams as he comes out of the treeline where he landed. "Fine! If you're going to protect that brat then you're joining in oblivion!" The fox bristles and prepares itself for battle but a hand on it's haunches stops it. The fox looks up and sees Naruto shakily stand besides it, glaring at Mizuki.

"That's enough outta you Mizuki. The only traitor I see around here is you!" Naruto stated to the beastly rider. He then looks at the cybernetic nine tailed fox besides him. "You don't have to fight him on your own anymore my friend. What do you say we do this together?" Naruto asks with a foxy smile as he takes out an empty card from his blank advent deck and shows it to the fox. The fox eyes widens and nods in understanding before it's body dissolves into a shower of light which transfers to the empty card. A moment later, a picture of the cybernetic nine tailed fox appears on the card with it's name below.

"Let's go, Kyuukiri." Naruto mutters as a stylized fox head appears on the case of his advent deck after inserting the monster's card in it. "Henshin." The blonde once again utters the command phrase and inserts his new advent deck case into his transformation belt, transforming him into a kamen rider.

The difference this time, was he now wore rusty red armor with flame-like designs which covered his upper torso and shoulders, right forearm and shins. His helmet as well as the new Kyuu Visor on his left arm now resembled a smiling fox with slits for eyes and whisker-like protrusions. And attached to the helmet are nine spearheaded dreadlocks.

"Alright. Let's try this again, shall we?" Naruto said as he crooked a finger at Mizuki, inviting him to attack again. The traitor needed no other invitation and attacks the new rider.

This time however, Naruto was ready for him.

The fox-themed rider sidesteps the first attack and rocks Mizuki with a right cross and backhands him with the same hand. He then grabs Mizuki by the back of the head and punishes him with knees to the body from the clinch before sending the traitor flying back with a front kick. But Mizuki quickly recovers and charges at him once agaim.

"You're pretty resilent." Naruto comments as he effortlessly dodges or blocks Mizuki's subsequent attacks and counters them with vicious attacks of his own. "That's good coz it'll make kicking your ass even more satisfying."

Mizuki then tries to confuse Naruto by jumping from treeline to treeline to make it difficult for the young rider to predict where he will attack next. But Naruto simply takes out a card from his deck and inserts it into his Kyuu Visor. "Strike Vent." A mechanical voice from the Kyuu Visor announces as the speaheaded dreadlocks on Naruto's head comes alive and starts attacking Mizuki everytime he comes close.

Mizuki skids back, his monstrous form cut up and smoking from the damage he has sustained so far. "Who the hell are you and what right does a brat like you have interfering in my affairs?" He snarls.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. But you know what? I can't keep calling myself by my own name in this cool new form of mine." Naruto said as he goes on a thinking pause before snapping his fingers. "I've got it! How about Kamen Rider Youko?"

"It doesn't matter what you call yourself! You're still a dead man as far as I'm concerned!" Mizuki growled as he attacks once again.

"You really are in a hurry to die aren't you?" Naruto mutters as he inserts a new card into the Kyuu Visor. "Unfortunately, my little friend ain't done with you yet."

"Advent." The newly named Kamen Rider Youko's contract beast Kyuukiri suddenly pounces at Mizuki from out of nowhere and starts viciously mauling him before tossing him up into the air.

"It can't end like this!" Mizuki screams as he rights himself in midair and starts gathering energy in his mouth. "I'm not going to let you ruin my ambition!"

"Unfortunately for you, it's the end of the road." Kamen Rider Youko said as he points to something behind the monster. Looking back, Mizuki sees his old friend Iruka in his rider form behind him with an arm raised and the fin in the arm glowing with energy.

"Goodbye Mizuki. Rider Slash!" Iruka said before cleaving his former friend in half. Mizuki screams in agony for a moment before he explodes, leaving a glowing orb which Kyuukiri greedily snatches up before he disappears as well.

"Whew." Iruka breaths a sigh of relief as he reverts back to his human form before looking at his fellow rider. "Thank you for the assist Uzumaki San."

Naruto also reverts back to his human form by removing the advent deck from his belt. "No problem. Like I said, I don't really like people who..." *Thud* Naruto doesn't get to finish his sentence as blackness envelopes him and he falls into unconsciousness.

Author's Notes: Here you go guys. My revised Kamen Rider story. Hope you enjoy. As usual, R&R pls.


	2. Origins

**Chapter 2: Origins**

"Oh man... Did anyone get the number of that bus that hit me?" Naruto mutters to himself as he slowly regains consciousness.

"Well I see you're awake." A female voice spoke. Naruto opens his eyes, looks towards the source of the voice and sees a beautiful blonde lady with an impressive bust size and a diamond shaped mark on her forehead, wearing a green coat over a loose white dress blouse, black pants and sandals. "You've got quite a constitution kid. Nobody has ever recovered as quickly as you have, especially after just establishing a contract with an advent beast. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine I guess. Ummm... Who are you and where am I?" Naruto asked tentatively.

The blonde lady quirks an eyebrow at Naruto but answers anyways. "You're at the medical bay of Konoha Academy. Iruka brought you here after you passed out. As for who I am, the name's Senju Tsunade. Headmistress of the academy."

Naruto sat up in shock. In front of him stood one of the three persons who revolutionized rider tech. And she is the very head of this academy.

"M-My apologies for my unseemly appearances Tsunade Sama. I..." Naruto started to apologize before Tsunade cuts him off.

"Skip it kid. Sarutobi Sensei has told me all about you so I know you're not the type of person who gives respect to just anyone you meet. I'd rather just earn it." Tsunade told the teen rider, causing Naruto to scratch his head in embarrasment.

"Ehehehe... I suppose I DO have a problem with authority which I'm tryin' to change." Naruto replied. "It's just that you're one of the Three Originals and I was kinda' nervous that if I DON'T show you that proper respect, you'd kick my ask into the next century."

Tsunade had to smile at this. "If I didn't know you, then I probably would have. Just remember, you have Sarutobi Sensei to thank for that." She admitted before her expression turns serious. "Now that you seem alright now, I want to know exactly what went down at the forest. I've already heard Iruka's report but I'd like your take on the whole situation. And don't leave a single detail out of it."

Naruto nods then starts narrating how he came across Iruka's battle with Mizuki and how he decided to assist Iruka after he heard Mizuki's statements. He also told Tsunade about how Kyuukiri had come to his rescue after Mizuki overpowered him and how he had established a contract with the advent beast in order for him to gain the power to help defeat him.

Tsunade had stayed mostly silent during his explanation except for a few question regarding minor details. After Naruto finished his story, the blonde headmistress had a grim look in her beautiful face. "So it's true then. Mizuki DID betray us and with the kind of power he displayed, the situation is even worse then I initially thought."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked curiously. Tsunade gives her fellow blonde a shrewd look before answering. "Well I suppose that you DO deserve an explanation since you were almost killed by Mizuki. Follow me." She said, ushering Naruto out of the clinic and into an empty adjacent room where, after pressing a few hidden keys on the wall, a doorway opens with stairs going underground. The stairs lead to a smal, dark room with an aluminum bed on the midde and cabinets full of chemicals and various equipment.

In the aluminum table were various bits and pieces which, upon closer inspection, Naruto discovered to be the remains of some sort of beast.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"What you see here is what's left of Mizuki." Tsunade stated plainly, causing Naruto to suddenly pull back in disgust. Tsunade then proceeds to pick something up from Mizuki's remains on the table. "More importantly, THIS is what I wanted to show you. Recognize it?"

Naruto narrows his eyes at what Tsunade held. It was a broken, tiger-striped USB-like device known as a Memory. "Yeah. That's a Memory which, from the looks of it, contained a tiger's dna right? That would explain Mizuki's monstrous form. I've seen punks inject themselves with that piece of crap before and it's like a drug. You get addicted to the power boost but it eventually destroys you because raw foreign DNA is not meant to fuse directly with the human body except through the use of another medium such as a Memory Driver or any other such devices."

"Very good. It would seem that Sarutobi Sensei taught you well." Tsunade stated, genuinely impressed by what the blonde had said. But Naruto wasn't finished yet though.

"The ordinary, run-of-the-mill tech that thugs like to use is bad enough and shouldn't even be out in the streets. But Mizuki was abnormally strong even for a transformed and no ordinary memory can grant him THAT kind of power, right? So what the hell is that thing?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade nods at this. "Good question kid and pretty perceptive of you to notice the difference. But in order to answer your question, I'll have to give you a little history lesson. Ever wondered why me and my friends were known as the Three Originals, hmm?"

"Well... I suppose it's because that you three were the first riders who battled the monsters who invaded that world." Naruto ventured before suddenly realizing something. "Wait a minute here... The monsters appeared like 50 years ago which was roughly the same time the first riders came out. If that's the case, then you're..." Naruto then starts retching. "Ohh kami... I actually thought that a grandma like you was hot!"

Tsunade drove a knuckle upside Naruto's cranium with a large tickmark on her forehead and leaving him a smoking mess inside a newly formed crater in the room. "I'm STILL hotter then most women two decades my junior and I age more gracefully too. Besides, I can also still mop the floor with snotnosed brats like you."

Tsunade took a deep breath to compose herself. "But you're partially right. Me and my friends WERE the first riders who actively fought against monsters. But more then that, we were also the ones who came up with the original theory that we can utilize the monster's strength to combat them. And though we had very different interpretations, it is a theory which all current ridertech are based upon."

Tsunade then walks over to a desk before continuing her explanation. "My interpretation of the theory is based on the idea of utilizing a special aspect of a monster to empower the rider. Formidable and little risk of it going out of control but kind of a hassle since you have to somehow 'harvest' that special aspect from monsters." Tsunade then took out a henshin belt with what seems to be a small slot machine as a buckle and held it up for Naruto to see. "That's how I came up with the designs for my Medal System. The photonic blood system and the card capture systems are also examples of tech based on my interpretation of the original theory."

Tsunade puts her belt back into the desk and switches on a projector which shows a picture of a husky, bear-like man with a wild mane of white hair and wore a tacky looking red vest over an untucked white dress shirt, black pants and wooden geta slippers.

"This old fool right here is actually one of the Three Originals, the Hermit Toad, Kazama Jiraiya." Tsunade introduced. "His interpretation of our theory calls for the establishment of a contract with a willing familiar and utilize it's strength in battle. In terms of stability and strength, it's probably the best of all three interpretations of our theory. But because of the difficulty in obtaining a contract with a willing familiar, much less with one that is stable AND strong enough to actually matter, many ridertech which based itself off Jiraiya's system uses lab cloned monsters or even artificial constructs as familiars."

Tsunade then showed a different picture with the projector. This one of a green rider with a frog-like theme and tribal markings on his armor. "As you can see, he is the one who developed the Advent system that both him and you operate on which uses actual Advent beasts as familiars. And can I say that you're also damned lucky you've got Kyuukiri as a familiar because many riders have tried taming it but failed."

"Wow. So I've got an awesome advent beast as a familiar? That's great." Naruto cheered.

"I wouldn't be excited about it if I were you kid. It's still a wonder why it chose YOU and not the others so there's bound to be a lot of unhappy riders out there." Tsunade informed Naruto. "But to continue, the Imagin Train Pass system and the Fuestle system are variations of the tech Jiraiya developed which involved existing creatures as willing familiars."

Operating the projector, Tsunade displayed another person on the screen. A pale, almost albino man with long black hair and striking yellow eyes wearing a lab outfit. Tsunade looked lost in memory as she stared at the image of the pale man before shaking herself out of her thoughts and speaking. "Meet the Snake Sage and the last of the Three Originals, Orochimaru. He was no doubt one of the most brilliant minds I have ever met and was the one who layed much of the groundwork for our original theory."

Tsunade's face then darkens as she continues. "But his interpretation of our theory took him down a much different route then ours did. He believed that in order for us to be effective, we had to be like the very monsters we fought. Sounds familiar to you?"

"W-Wait a minute here... You don't mean that..." Naruto started, his eyes travelling to the broken memory on the table.

"Yes. He was the one who came up with the Memory system and all it's directly related ridertech, including the Memories running around the streets." Tsunade confirmed, switching Orochimaru's image with that of a purple, snake themed rider with scaled armor whose nearly organic look reminded him of Mizuki's monstrous form. "While Orochimaru's heart was in the right place, his interpretation of our theory was flawed and the system he created, while obscenely powerful, had dangerous side effects."

"The addiction to the Memories and the way it weakens your body with each use. Just like illegal drugs." Naruto stated bluntly.

Tsunade nods in confirmation. "And THAT'S assuming you even want to revert back to your human form. If you don't, there's a number of things that can and WILL go wrong." Tsunade then starts ticking off points with her fingers. "The biggest concerns are the rapid deterioration of a subject's mental stability and the threat that the change might become irreversible."

"If it was so dangerous, then why was THAT ridertech released in the first place?" Naruto asked hotly. Tsunade thought about her words before answering. "Because at the time, we needed all the bodies we could throw at the threat of the monsters. It was a different situation kid and times were hard. We needed every edge we could get." Tsunade answered evenly. "Besides that, we helped Orochimaru create the drivers which help regulate the effects of the Memories. We also assisted in the development of other similar ridertech like the Hibiki system."

"How well has that worked so far? His ridertech is now out on the streets hurting people. What has Orochimaru got to say about that?" Naruto asked bitterly.

"Orochimaru was one of the riders lost during the Great Rider War fourteen years ago kid. The same war which took your parents away from you." Tsunade replied somberly which had the desired effect of silencing Naruto. "And not only did we lose Orochimaru, his lab was also attacked and destroyed on the same night. All that work and knowledge that he had acquired over the years went up in flames. Then months after the war, variations of the Memory ridertechs began appearing in the streets."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. "That sounds like too much of a coincidence to me. I mean, Orochimaru disappears during the war and all notes on his work is destroyed in an attack only for versions of it to appear on the streets months later? How certain are you that he didn't plan this all along to earn money and power?"

"I don't. But I know that money and power isn't Orochimaru's primary motivating force." Tsunade answered. "Whatever the case may be, we need to keep our eyes open for more of this improved illegal tech and I'd appreciate it if you don't breath a word about it to anyone. At least untill we have more concrete proof."

"Sure. Don't think anyone will believe me anyways even if I did." Naruto grumbled.

"Excellent. Shizune!" Tsunade calls out. A younger woman with short black hair and wearing a black blazer over a white dress shirt, black knee-length skirt and flat heeled shoes enters the room. "Yes Tsunade Sama?" The girl asks.

"Take Naruto to his home room. I believe it's almost time for his class." Tsunade said.

"Understood my lady. This way please." The woman said politely and ushered Naruto away, leaving Tsunade alone in the room with only her thoughts.

"Uzumaki Naruto, eh?" Tsunade murmured with a smile. "Looks like things are picking up in this school."

Author's Notes: Chapter 2 is done. Not much action but hopefully, it'll clear some stuff up. R&R please :)


	3. Rivalry

**Chapter 3: Rivalry**

Naruto followed the rather plain looking woman named Shizune as he took in his surroundings. Thus far, nothing seemed out of place and everything he saw indicated that this was just an ordinary school if he took in in the perspective of an ordinary citizen.

But then again, looks can be decieving. After all, the ordinary citizen regarded Kamen Riders as some sort of superheroes and not as fellow human beings wearing powered suits. Kamen Riders needed anonymity in order to remain effective.

The same goes for this school. The nature of it's curriculum necessitated that they close themselves off from the public eye, thus it's hidden and rather remote location.

Yet despite it's secretive nature, the school also seem to recognize their student's need for a semblance of normalcy so they had set everything up here and ran the place like any typical highschool.

"Nice setup you guys got here." Naruto commented absently. "Nobody would think that this is actually a training facility for Kamen Riders though the location seems a bit remote."

"Thank you. We try to run things as normally as possible here though in our line of work, that's becoming more of a luxury these days." Shizune answered. "And there's a reason why we are in a remote location. In the event of an enemy attack, we don't have to worry about civilian casualities."

"That's a rather cheerful thought." Naruto stated dryly. "You really think that the enemy can find and breach this place?"

"It's happened before in the previous facility." Shizune said. "This time, we want to make sure that we don't repeat our mistakes in the past. Everyone in this facility is either a Kamen Rider or part of the support staff who can also fight."

"Including you?" Naruto asks.

"Including me." Shizune confirmed with a small smile before stopping in front of a door. "Here we are." She said and knocks on the door."

"Come in." A vaguely familiar voice calls out. Shizune opens the door and beckons Naruto to follow her inside. Stepping inside the classroom, Naruto recognized Iruka who seemed to be the one in charge of this class which explains why the voice sounded familiar to him.

"Good morning Iruka Sensei. I brought your new student here today." Shizune greeted pleasantly.

"Ahh... Perfect timing." Iruka said before addressing the students. "Class, I'd like you to meet your new classmate today." He then turns to Naruto. "Can you introduce yourself to the class?"

Naruto walks up front and gives his new classmates an easy smile. "Hey guys. The name's Uzumaki Naruto. Hope we can all get along." He introduced himself. He could tell that many of them were checking him out and probably wondering how'd they fare against him. The truth of the matter is, he was wondering about that as well.

"Thank you for the introduction Naruto. Can you take a seat on the empty chair besides Shikamaru?" Iruka said, directing him to the empty chair besides a sleepy looking kid with his hair done in a topknot. Naruto nods at this and makes his way towards his seat. He could literally feel everyone's eyes on him as he took his place in the class.

Turning towards his seatmate, he decides to at least be polite and make a good first impression. "What's happening man. The name's Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?" He said, offering a hand. The topknotted kid gave him a look before taking the proffered hand and shaking it.

"Nara Shikamaru. Welcome to this troublesome class." He introduced himself before gesturing to a rather chubby boy with spirals on his cheek behind Naruto. "The guy behind you is my friend, Akimichi Chouji."

"Nice to meet you too." Naruto said as he also shook the hand of the identified Chouji.

"Likewise." Chouji said before stating. "The fact that you're here must meant that you're one of us?"

Naruto nods in confirmation as he revealed his advent deck to him. "Yeah, I am."

"Huh... Wierd. We don't usually get a new student in the middle of the year. How'd you manage it?" Shikamaru asks.

"My adopted grandfather was the one who enrolled me in here." Naruto said. "According to him, the headmaster was a former student of his."

"Well that's pretty convenient." Chouji stated. "But then again, you're a rider. And this is about the only place that teaches riders."

"If you guys are done with the chitchat, maybe we could continue with our lessons." Iruka calls out, shutting the three up as the class lesson continued.

**(Lunchtime)**

"Hey guys. Mind if we join you?"

Seated under a large tree while eating lunch with Shikamaru and Chouji, Naruto looks up at the speaker who was a feral looking kid with red triangles tattood on both cheeks and wore a grey, fur-lined jacket.

Behind the feral kid were two other individuals. A taller boy who wore what seemed like a trench coat which also hid his lower face and round sunglasses which shielded his eyes and a pale eyed girl with waist length black hair and a bulky looking windbreaker.

Naruto looks at Shikamaru and Chouji who both shrugs their shoulder before looking the the newcomers with a smile. "Sure thing. Make some room for 'em guys."

"Thanks. The name is Inuzuka Kiba by the way." The feral boy introduced himself before gesturing to his two companions. "These are my friends Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata."

"Nice to meet you guys." Naruto said, shaking both Kiba's and Shino's hands. But before he could shake hands with Hinata, a white hand slaps it away. Looking up at the culprit with a scowl on his face, he sees what seems to be a white bird themed monster in front of him.

**"You peon will not touch Hime with your filthy hand. Not unless you want to loose it."** The creature said.

"Imagin!" Naruto hissed as he reached for his advent deck. But before they can fight, Hinata steps between them.

"P-Please stop. Sieg is my Imagin familiar." Hinata said to Naruto before turning to the white imagin. "A-And Sieg, you were being rude. Naruto san merely wanted to shake my hand as a way of greeting me."

**"Be that as it may Hime, I'd be remiss in my duty if I allow just anyone to lay their hands on you."** Sieg said.

"Hah! That's funny. Sieg was the same way when we first met too." Kiba guffawed.

"You've got a real attitude problem, you know that?" Naruto said, glaring at Sieg.

**"And you are a savage brute just like your ghastly pet, Kyuukiri." **The imagin shot back at Naruto who gave him a look of disbelief. **"Kyuukiri is a familiar like myself so of course I can sense him, you ruffian."**

"Kyuukiri?" Shino spoke for the first time, his eyebrows shooting up behind his glasses. "You actually have him as your familiar?"

Naruto sighs in resignation, but nods his head as the others look on in confusion.

"What is Shino talking about Naruto?" Chouji asks the blonde.

Naruto brings out his advent deck, draws a card from it and shows it to the others. "He's talking about this guy right here."

Kiba was the first to recognize the creature on the card and recoils in shock. "No way man. You've got THAT guy as a familiar? Members of my clan have been trying to tame it for years. How'd you do it?"

Naruto shrugs his shoulders. "I dunno. It just happened." He said, not really wanting to elaborate on it any further because of what the Headmaster told him. "Kyuukiri chose me and that's not gonna change anytime soon so you better get used to it."

"So that's the infamous Kyuukiri." Shikamaru said, studying the image. "I've heard a lot of stories on how aspiring riders tried to get their hands on it to be their familiars. Just so you know, a lot of them are probably gonna be upset at you."

"So I've been told. But I don't really care." Naruto said dryly before giving Sieg a withering look. "And just so you know, if those riders DO start gunning for me, I'm blaming it ALL on YOU birdbrain."

Sieg was about to retort but was stopped by Hinata. "T-Technically, Naruto is right Sieg. You're a gentleman and your revelation of possibly private information is not something that a gentleman does."

**"My apologies Hime."** Sieg apologized with a low bow, sounding appropriately chastised. **"It shall not happen again."**

"Logically, if people are aware that Kyuukiri is your familiar, they would naturally be wary of you. Why is that so? It's because they know what sort of power Kyuukiri possesses." Shino stated plainly. "But of course, that goes both ways too. Why is that so? People who crave power or a good challenge would obviously seek you out."

"Gee... That makes me feel soooo much better." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Speaking of challengers, here comes one now." Kiba said, looking at someone coming from behind Naruto with a frown on his face. Naruto looks back and sees the dark haired boy who gave him the most appraising look back in the class approach him. Trailing behind the boy is a blonde haired girl with a bang of hair hiding one of here pale blue eyes and a pink haired girl with a prominent forehead.

Naruto stands and faces the incoming boy who stops just a few feet away from him. "Is there anything I can do for you Mister...?"

"Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke." The dark haired boy supplied as he studied Naruto. "You seem fairly strong.**"**

"Ermm... Thanks... I guess." Naruto said, unsure how he was supposed to answer to Sasuke's words. "But you still haven't told me what you want from me."

"Hey! That's no way to talk to Sasuke Kun!" The blonde girl accompanying Sasuke said to Naruto who turns to her and her pink haired friend. "I'm sorry. And you guys are...?" He asks.

"Yamanaka Ino. And forehead girl here is Haruno Sakura." The blonde haired girl identified herself and her pink haired companion. "We're friends of Sasuke Kun and you should apologize for your rude behavior." Behind Ino, Sakura could be seen sighing in exasperation.

"Right then Yamanaka San. I don't see the reason I should apologize because as far as I know, I haven't offended anyone here." Naruto said before turning back to Sasuke. "Did I?"

The raven haired boy gave Naruto a small smirk. He was starting to like the newcomer if only for his ability to talk back to the blonde bimbo who is one of his stalkers. "Of course not. It's rather hard to get insulted when there was none given." Sasuke said, much to Ino's dismay.

"C'mon Ino. You're acting obsessed again." The girl named Sakura said before turning to Naruto. "I apologize for my friend's behavior. She sometimes act this way especially where Sasuke's concerned."

"No apologies are necessary Sakura San. You weren't the one at fault here anyways." Naruto stated.

"Why are you apologizing to him Sakura? He was being rude to Sasuke Kun!" Ino demanded.

"No he wasn't. Even Sasuke said so." Sakura corrected her friend.

Before Ino could retort, the bell rings which signified the end of their break. Iruka can be seen gathering the students and herding them towards the gymnasium.

"What's going on? Aren't we going to class?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you know anything? This IS class for today." Ino sniped but was rather upset to see that Naruto wasn't really paying any attention to her and was talking to Sasuke.

"What we're going to do is part of our studies here. And this situation actually works out for me." Sasuke said.

"How so?" Naruto asks, not really liking where the conversation was going.

"We're doing live combat simulations. And everyone wants to see what you're about. Including me." Sasuke answers with a smirk which did little to reassure Naruto.

"Am I really THAT interesting to you guys?" Naruto asks a bit nervously. "I know that things out of the ordinary are the norm here so why are you guys so hung up on seeing how I perform?"

"That's because you're the first person to EVER get transferred to our school in the middle of the school year." Shikamaru provided. "The higher ups don't do that unless you've got some serious backing, mad skills or even both. Everyone wants to know if you're a hack or the real deal."

"I don't suppose I can claim to be sick, can I?" Naruto asks hopefully.

"Not a chance." Kiba spoke up with a grin. "It's just as Sasuke and Shikamaru said Naruto. Everyone wants to see what you can do. Besides, it's not as if you won't be doing the same to us since we're all gonna show our moves in the exercise."

Naruto had to admit that Kiba had a point. He was also curious to see what his new classmates can do and this is the perfect opportunity to scout them out.

The inside of the gymnasium looked much more spacious then it did outside. And in the middle of the practice field is what seemed to be an abandoned construction site.

"Ok, settle down everyone." Iruka calls out and waits for the murmurings to stop before continuing. "Today, the exercise will be search and destroy in a rural environment. What you see here right now is an abandoned construction site which has a lot of places for someone or something to hide. Each of you will have to go in, find and eliminate as many targets as you can before time runs out."

"So who are the target?" Naruto asks.

"Not who. What." Iruka said, nodding to a fellow teacher who presses a button on a wall which opens a gate down by the field. A number of hunchbacked, humanoid insects cautiously walk out before scampering into the abandoned construction site. Naruto stares down at the site before looking at Iruka.

"You actually keep Worms around here?" He asks with a frown. "Don't you think that's a little dangerous in our line of work?"

"We only capture weak ones which we use in exercises like this to be realistic. Besides, we keep an eye on them at all times." Iruka replied. "We will also be monitoring your progress from here and security officers are on hand in case anything goes wrong so there's absolutely nothing to worry about."

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you're scared of some weak little bugs." Ino mocked Naruto.

"Yamanaka San. It would be foolish for you NOT to take this exercise seriously." Iruka reprimanded. "Though they may seem nothing more then weak, ordinary monsters, keep in mind that higher class Worms had to start from somewhere."

This statement shut the blonde fangirl up. Naruto himself ignored her and instead concentrated on the practice field.

"Alright then. We'll be doing this alphabetically so Aburame Shino, you're up first." Iruka said. This piqued Naruto's interest and watched as the mysterious teen who kept his identity hidden away behind the dark sunglasses and the trenchcoat walked down to the battle site.

Shino makes short work of the Worms attacking him by first transforming into a black/green figure wearing bulky, bug-like armor before another command explosively removes the armor to reveal a sleeker rider form with the same color scheme and finishes off the worms with a high speed attack too fast for the naked eye to follow.

"Alright Shino. That's enough." Iruka calls out and motions for the teen to come up.

"Nice work Shino." Naruto whispers to the young Aburame as he takes his place back with his class. "You didn't even give them a chance to mount a decent offense."

"I believe in finishing my tasks as quickly and as efficiently as possible." Shino replies. "Why is that so? It is to minimize any damage to property and personell."

"Rrriiiggghhhttt... Whatever you say man." Naruto said, unsure of how to respond to Shino's statement as he settles back to watch his other classmates in action.

Many of the students were blank riders and didn't really dominate the opposition like Shino did. But there were also a number of exceptional ones as well.

Like Inuzuka Kiba whose rider form and fighting style reminded Naruto of a vicious wolf on the hunt.

Nara Shikamaru's keen intellect and stag themed variation of his Advent system earned him the interest of more then a few individuals.

Akimichi Chouji had massive strength which, coupled with his butterfly-like rider form utilizing the Hibiki system, made him a force to be reckoned with.

Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura's fusion into an unusual Spring themed rider surprised the hell out of Naruto. Never mind the fact that they used a thankfully legit Memory system.

Hyuuga Hinata whose natural grace and white/gold rider form made her resemble an angel in Naruto's eyes. An angel extremely skilled with a pair of razor sharp blades in her hands.

But the person who interested Naruto the most was Uchiha Sasuke.

Simply put, the raven haired teen is a genius on the battlefield. Not only was he quite a skilled fighter, he is also extremely intelligent and calculating. Using a card based rider system, he easily decimated the large number of Worms whiched attacked him in record time and goes back up to the viewing area with a small smirk on his face.

"Excellent work as usual Sasuke." Iruka said, checking his name off the list he had before looking at Naruto questioningly. The blonde simply sighs in resignation and nods his head.

"Alright, last but certainly not the least is our newest addition, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto makes his way towards the abandoned construction site and brings out his Advent Deck while waiting for the Worms to make their move.

He didn't have to wait long as a pair of Worms charges at him. He sidesteps from the first one's wild attack and kicks away the second one before he inserts the Advent deck on his belt. "Henshin." Naruto intones and transforms into the form of Kamen Rider Youko before drawing a card from his belt and inserting it into his Kyuuvisor.

"Sword Vent." A mechanical voice sounds as Youko's Kukri-like sword materializes in his hand. Using the blade, he quickly finishes off the Worms.

"So far, so good. He made that look pretty easy." Sasuke said with his arms crossed as he watches closely.

"It's not over yet though." Chouji comments, pointing towards another pair of Worms who charges at Youko.

The fox themed rider also easily dispatches the new attackers before turning his attention towards four more monsters who tries to surround him. But after inserting another card on his visor and a mechanical voice announcing "Strike Vent", the tendrils on Youko's helmet comes alive and destroys the monsters surrounding him.

"Something's wrong." Sakura stated as she watches yet another group of Worms try to bum rush Youko. "Does anyone else here thinks that the Worms look like they're starting to work together?"

Kiba frowns as he observed how the Worms moved against their new classmate. "Hey! You're right. It's almost as if they're herding him somewhere."

"Herding him? You mean like cattle? But to where?" Sasuke wondered.

Meanwhile, Youko had the same thoughts as his classmates.

"Ok. This is getting annoying." Youko mutters to himself as he cleaves another Worm in two. "There's no end to these pests. I kill one and another takes it's place so they're deliberately wearing me down for something. But for what? And since when did mindless Worms start working towards a common goal? Unless..."

As he fought off the weak Worms, Youko looks around and after a bit, finds what he was looking for. "There you are you little creep!" He said charging towards a corner.

Meanwhile, the other students got confused when Youko suddenly took off towards a dark corner.

"Has he finally lost it? Where the hell is he going?" Ino asked.

"To the source of all his problems." Shikamaru stated as he watched Youko attack a vaguely arachnid-like Worm. "That Worm is the one directing the actions of the others so he's going after it first."

"I-It must have molted inside after it was released." Hinata surmised. "I hope he'll be alright."

"He'll be fine. Iruka Sensei's not even stopping the exercise so he must know that the newbie can handle this." Sasuke points out. "Lets watch and see what happens."

Back down on the training field, Youko skids back after taking a particularly strong attack from the Arachnid Worm with sections of his armor smoking from the corrosive web it spewed and stares at the monster. "While you're definitely tougher then these other small fries, those extra arms and the corrosive web are irritating and it's starting to bore me." The blonde rider said as he drew a card from his deck and slid it into the Kyuuvisor where a mechanical voice intoned "Switch Vent".

The Arachnid Worm spews a ball of corrosive at Youko but instead of hitting the rider, it hits one of the weaker Worms instead. It then finds itself knocked back by a strong kick from Youko who had suddenly appeared besides it.

"Time to end things." Youko said as he slid a new card into his Kyuuvisor which intoned "Final Vent". Kyuukiri suddenly appears besides Youko then transforms itself into a copy of the rider. Both riders leaps into the air and splits into nine riders whose bodies blazed with power and falls towards the Arachnid Worm with their feet extended. The Arachnid Worm tries to protect itself by directing the weaker Worms to use their bodies to block the attack but it simply plows through the wall of monsters and connects with nine tremendously powerful dropkicks in rapid succession which destroys the Arachnid Worm as well as the weaker Worms it surrounded itself with in a massive explosion. Glowing orbs floated from the remains but was quickly devoured by Kyuukiri.

The class could only gape at the display of power by Naruto which made Iruka smirk.

"Class dismissed."

Author's Notes: A new chapter for you guys. Enjoy :)


End file.
